Tales of The Ninja, Ladybug and Cat Noir
by VanguardLuard
Summary: When Randy Cunningham moved he and he's family moved to Pairs soon Hawk Moth appeared now the Ninja, Ladybug and Cat Noir must work together to save Pairs.
1. Chapter 1

It was sad day for Randy Cunningham he was moving away from his hometown of Norrisville. He was to sad to do his handshake with he's friend Howard. Before Randy left he was able to get his sword repaired. As he was on the a plane heading to where he and his family will be living for now on. Randy decided to spend the flight in the ninjanomicon. As he was in the ninjanomicon in hopes to cheer up. Randy was still surprised that he was still allowed the keep the ninja mask. Before the plane came to a landing. The ninjanomicon gave Randy a message. "A ninja always ready for when he is needed." read Randy. Then Randy was then out of the ninjanomicon. Randy started to move his body that looked like he was asleep. The plane soon landed in Paris. Over the next few days they unpacked into there home. It was the next day after they were done unpacking school started. Randy soon made he's way to he's new school.

Later with Marinette. Her mom wake her up after her alarm had been going off for 15 minutes. She ran down stairs and started to have some breakfast. She soon accidently caused a mess as she tried to make breakfast. Marinette's dad gave her something for her and her class. before she left. After she left her house she helped someone who was about to get hit by a car. Once she got a seat Chloe started to tell Marinette that was her seat and she would have to move.

"But this has always been my seat." said Marinette

"Not anymore. New school year, new seats." said Sabrina

"So why you go and sit beside that new girl over there?" said Chloe pointing to Alya.

"But..." said Marinette

"Listen Adrien's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat." Chloe pointed to the seat in front of her. "This is going to be my seat. Got it!"

"Who's Adrien?"

Then Sabrina and Chloe started to laugh. "Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is? What rock have yo been living under?"

"He is only a famous model." said Sabrina

"And I am his best friend. He adores me. Go on move."

Then Alya walked up to them. "Excuse me. Who elected you the queen of seats?" asked Alya

"Oh, look Sabrina, we've got a little do-gooder in our class this year. What are you gonna do, shoot beams at me you're glasses?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Then Alya grabbed Marinette and pulled her over to where she was seating.

"Okay. I hope you all found a seat." said the teacher Then Marinette and Alya started to talk to each other and started to become friends. "For those who don't know me, I'm Miss Bustier. But before we start I want to introduce a new student that is new to this school." Then Randy Cunningham entered.

"Hello. I'm Randy Cunningham." said Randy. He took a seat next to Ivan and right behind Chloe.

Outside the school

Adrien was about to get into the school. But then a car pulled up. Some lady tried to talk Adrien from going to school because his father didn't want him to go to school. But Adrien still wanted to go to school. He saw an old man fall to the ground. He went over to him and helped him up. The old man thanked Adrien. Then Adrien relived he had no choice but to go home. As he saw the lady and a huge man.

"I just wanted to go to school like everybody else. What's wrong with that? Please don't tell my father."

Then took him into the car and left.

Later.

As the bell ringed Miss Bustier told the student where to go if the had to go if the had PE if they did not they had to go to the library. Kim gave Ivan a not. This cause Ivan to get mad at Kim. Miss. Bustier stopped Ivan before he did something wrong and sent him to the principal's office.

Randy was sent to the library with Marinette, Alya, Chloe, Sabrina and a few others. Randy was about to take a nap. Then the school started to shack. Then people started to scream. Randy look and saw on the tv that a rock creature destroyed a part of the school. As people saw this they ran away. Randy got to a clear place. "It's ninja time." said Randy as he reach for the Ninja Mask. But he for got he left it at home. He didn't thought he would need it. He started to make his way back to he's house.

Soon as Marinette got home she found a box and at the same time Adrien did as well. They both opened there box and then Plagg appeared in Adrien's room and Tikki appeared in Marinette's room. Marinette got all scared at Tikki. As Adrien was curious. Tiiki and Plagg soo explain to them they were Kwami's and they would give them super powers. As well as some other stuff. Tikki was able to tell more to Marinette. They soon learned what to saw to transform. Once Randy got home he went up to his room and got the Ninja Mask. He put on the Ninja Mask and once it was on black cloth wrapped around him making the Ninja Suit. The Ninja throw he's scarf that can magical extend and used it to swing around like Ladybug can do with her yo-yo. As the Ninja was going through the city he's scarf soon wrapped around Car Noir's staff. Ladybug came falling down on Cat Noir wrapping her, Cat Noir and the Ninja in her yo-yo.

"Well hey there. Nice of you to drop inn." said Cat Noir

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do it on purpose." said Ladybug

"Excuse me but how are you two?" asked the Ninja

"Well my Kwami didn't tell me about two partners. Anyway I'm... Cat Noir. And you two." said Cat Noir

"Well I'm..." said Ladybug said as she pulled on her yo-yo and hit both the Ninja and Cat Noir on the head. "Sorry I'm so clumsy."

"Well I'm the Ninja." said the Ninja. Then there was a crash noise Both the Ninja and Cat Noir headed for it.

"Where are you two going?"

"To save Paris, right?" said Cat Noir

Soon Ladybug followed them.

Stoneheart soon made it to the stadium. The people started to scream and run. Kim was on the ground as Stoneheart got closer to him. "Smoke Bomb!" said the Ninja as a cloud of smoke appeared and the Ninja came out of it. Then Cat Noir jumped down next to him.

"It's not nice to pick on people who are smaller then you." said Cat Noir

"I'm guess you're talking about yourself." said Stoneheart

Stoneheart started to attack Cat Noir and the Ninja both of them dodged the attacks. "Ninja Dodge." said the Ninja as he dodged. The Ninja then pulled out his nunchucks from he's back.

With Hawk Moth.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous have been activated. Just as I planed. But who is this other person? But it doesn't matter. My supervillain will destroy them anyway. " said Hawk Moth

Back at the fight.

Cat Noir hit Stoneheart with his pole and the Ninja attack with nunchucks. This caused Stoneheart to grow.

"That's not good." said the Ninja. Stoneheart went back on the attack and made Cat Noir and the Ninja dodge he's attack. Ladybug just watched as the battle went on. Stoneheart tossed a goal next. The Ninja and Cat Noir saw Alya was in trouble. "Ninja Scarf Save!" The Ninja used he's scarf to pull Alya out of the way of danger. Stoneheart then grabbed Cat Noir. After some words from Alya Ladybug joined the battle. She wrapped her yo-yo. "Ninja Knife-Sicles." The Ninja used two chain weapons to wrap around Stonehearts legs. Then both the Ninjja and Ladybug pulled to make Stoneheart fall down and then he let go of Cat Noir.

"Sorry I was late Cat Noir." said Ladybug as she and the Ninja joined up with Cat Noir.

"It's okay. Now let's kick his rocky behind." said Cat Noir

Ladybug then stopped Cat Noir. "Wait haven't you notice he gets bigger and stronger with every attack." said Ladybug

"Yes, I have. But how can we beat him. I was hoping I could just destank him like I always do." said the Ninja

"Then why don't we us our superpowers. Cataclysm!" said Cat Noir. then his hand started to glow black. "Apparently I can destroy what ever I touch."

"I don't need a superpower for that." said Ladybug

"Ninja what's your superpower?"

"Oh I have quite a few of them." said the Ninja

Then Cat Noir touch the goal pole and it was destroyed. "No, don't do that." said Ladybug trying to stop Cat Noir.

"Cool! Now it just you and me." said Cat Noir. Then he started to charge towards Stoneheart.

"Why did you try to stop him from touching that?" asked the Ninja. Cat Noir touched Stoneheart but nothing happened. "Oh, so he only gets one shot."

Then Cat Noir was kicked back to the Ninja and Ladybug. "And he only has five minutes till he changes back. Didn't your kwami explain this Cat Noir?" asked Ladybug

"I guess I was too excited. I guess It's your two's turn."

"I'm hoping you know how to stop him?" the Ninja asked Ladybug.

"Well my kwami told me I had to break the object where the akuma is hiding."

"Really that's it." said the Ninja a little shocked

"Why do you sound shock?" asked Cat Noir

"Because that's how I destank monsters. Well I destroy the thing they hold most dear. But it's the same thing."

"Anyway! Lucky Charm!" said Ladybug. Then a small blade disc appeared and landed in her hand.

"That looks like one of my Ninja Rings." said the Ninja

"Wait! he's left hand he never opens. It must be in his fist."

"So what's the plan?" asked Cat Noir

Ladybug looked around and figured it out. She gave the ninja ring to the Ninja. Then she wrapped Cat Noir legs with her yo-yo. "Trust me!" The Ladybug tossed Cat Noir at Stoneheart. Stoneheart then grabbed Cat Noir. Ludybug jumped towards Stoneheart. He then grapped her with his left hand dropping something out of it.

"Ninja Ring!" said the Ninja as he tossed the ninja ring as soon as he saw the object. The Ninja Ring hit and destroyed it. Then a black butterfly came out. Soon Ivan was returned back to normal.

"This girl is awesome!" said Cat Noir. Ivan didn't know what was going on or where he was at. Ladybug picked up the restored object that the Ninja had to destroyed. "That was a great plan, bug lady." said Cat Noir

"We all did it together." said Ladybug

"Pound it!" said Ladybug and Cat noir as they hit fists. Ladybug twitched her head at the Ninja fro him to join. The Ninja joined in. Then Cat Noir's ring started to beep.

"You should get going ore identities must remain a secret." said Ladybug

"Farewell, milady, let's d this again soon." said Cat Noir as he left

"I hope not too soon I hope." Then the Ninja started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." said the Ninja

Then Ladybug started to read the piece of paper. Then Ladybug walked over to Ivan and started to cheer him up.

Ayla was impressed of what happened. "Will you guys be protecting Pairs for now on? How did you all get your powers. I've got a tone of questions. Like what do we call you?" asked Ayla

"Ladybug, call me Ladybug." said Ladybug. Then she started to leave

"Ladybug! And what do we call you and the other guy?" Ayla asked the Ninja

"I'm the Ninja and the other guy is called Cat Noir. Smoke Bomb!" said the Ninja and then dropped a smoke bomb. And when the smoke cleared the Ninja was gone.

Later on the news. It was talking a about the three heroes that saved the day. As well the mayor said that they are going to hold a huge celebration for the city's new protectors the Ninja, Ladybug and Cat Noir.

The black butterfly made it to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Then it started to multiply fast. Then the news talked about people turning into stone creatures. Randy was wondering why this was happening. But with Marinette and Adrien were told by Tikki and Plagg that it because Ladybug didn't capture the akuma. Marinette started to feel bad about herself and thought she make things worse for herself, Tikki, the Ninja and Cat Noir. Marinette took off her earrings and Tikki vanished. She put them back into the box she found them in and put it away.


	2. Chapter 2

The news kept talking about people turning into stonebeings. The mayor told them they are doing everything they can to turn them back to normal. But they are not making muck progress. The news lady said to people the are relying on Paris's new heroes the Ninja, Ladybug and Cat Noir. And that there live depend on them. Marinette was a little scared. Then her day comfort her by telling her she had nothing to worry about because there were three superheroes looking after Paris. Marinette asked if Ladybug failed. Then her dad told her that if that happened then he would protect her. Marinette got the box out from one of her drawers and but it in her bag.

Randy was getting ready for school. This time he grabbed he's ninja mask and put it into the pocket in he's jacket.

While Adrien sneaked out and started to head to school.

Marinette and Alya got to school. With Alya talking about her new blog called the Ladyblog.

Randy was there at school and heard some of the kids asked Ivan about what happened yesterday. Ivan told them he didn't remember anything. Then Chloe called Ivan a monster. Ivan started to get mad and walked off. Alya walked up to Chloe and told her that she had a stoneheart. Chole told Alya not to be so high an mighty because her video was shown on tv.

Randy soon meet up with Ivan.

"Are you okay? Ivan is it?" asked Randy

"Yeah. You're Randy the new kid. Come to pick on me like the rest?" asked Ivan

"What. No! I saw what was happening and I wanted to see if you were alright."

"Why do care I turned into a monster."

"So. What! At my last school people turned into monsters all the time."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Sometimes multiple people at once. But we always had a hero to turn them back to normal. So to me what happened yesterday is like a normal day for me."

Randy left but Ivan was still a little down Randy hopped that he's talk with him would cheer him up. Then after soon after Randy left Marinette started to talk Ivan in hopes to cheer him. He soon got Ivan to talk or in this case sing to Mylene. So he could tell her how he felt about her. Soon Marinette got into classroom and saw Adrien trying take off a piece of gum off her seat. But Marinette thought he was placing it there. Because of this Marinette got angry at Adrien, Chloe and Sabrina. Adrien started to wonder why being friends with Chloe was a bad thing. Nino soon became friends with him.

After a while the Akuma returned to Ivan and turned him back into Stoneheart. Then he broke down the door to the classroom and entered it. The students started to scream. Some even ran out of the room. This included Randy and Adrien left the room to find a place to hide. Stoneheart picked up Mylene and Chloe as well and left by going through a wall. Marinette tried to give Alya back her bag but she left. Marinette started to follow her. Once Randy found a place no one could see him. Randy took out the ninja mask and put it on. Then Randy was quicky put into the ninja suit. Adrien got to his locker and got Plagg so he could transform into Cat Noir.

As Stoneheart made its way though tow Cat Noir showed up and hit Stoneheart on the head with his staff. Stoneheart started to grow thanks to that hit.

"Oh no, my bad." said Cat Noir

"Smoke bomb!" said the Ninja as smoked appeared. Then once the smoke cleared the Ninja. "Forgot that part didn't you."

"Yeah!"

"Sounds like he is super-incompetent." said Chloe

"You wanted the cavalry, little monster. Well, here it is." said Stoneheart. Then the stonebeings that people were turning into started to surround the Ninja and Cat Noir. "Seize them!" The stonebeing started to try and grab the Ninja and Cat Noir. They dodge the stonebeings not attacking them so they didn't grow as well. Stone heart started to walk away as the Ninja and Cat Noir were busy with the stonebeings.

"Cat Noir do you know why people were turning into stonebeings?" asked the Ninja as the tried to keep with Stoneheart but also dodged the stonebeings attacks.

"Apparently we forgot to capture the Akuma. Didn't you have to do something like that after you destank a person?" asked Cat Noir

"No! I just return them back to normal and then I was done."

"Really, that's all you had to do."

"Yeah! So after we defeat Stoneheart this time you will capture the Akuma."

"Actually, capturing the Akuma is something only Ladybug can do."

"So, in other words. We need Ladybug in order to defeat Stoneheart."

Then Alya showed up and wondered where was Ladybug. Then soon Marinette showed up and saw that the Ninja and Cat Noir were dodging the stonebeings attacks. And a car a stonebeing tossed was head right towards Alya. Cat Noir tossed he's staff at the car

"Ninja Air Fist!" said the Ninja as a Fist of Air fired form the Ninja at the same time Cat Noir tossed he's staff. The two hit the car so it wouldn't hit Alya. But she was trapped behind it. One of the stonebeings caught Cat Noir and one of the stonebeings got the Ninja by the scarf. Cat Noir was trapped in one of the stonebeing hands while the Ninja was being held by he's scarf. The stonebeings started to move out. But the Ninja was not grabbed by the stonebeing but it figured the Ninja couldn't leave him as long as he held the scarf. Marinette couldn't take it anymore and went into Alya's bag and took out the box she put in there before. She opened it and put back on the earrings. Then Tikki appeared and soon after that Marinette transformed her into Ladybug. Ladybug quickly used her yo-yo to save Alya from behind the car. Then she picked up Cat Noir's staff. She then started to chase after them. She tossed Cat Noir he's staff. "Cat Noir extend it." said Ladybug. Cat Noir did once he got the staff and was able to get free from the stonebeing. Ladybug pulled Cat Noir with her yo-yo to safety. The Ninja wrapped the stonebeing legs with he's scarf once it fell it let go. Then Ninja jumped away to Ladybug and Cat Noir. "Sorry that I was late."

"Better now then even later." said the Ninja

"Lady, have I ever told you turn my world upside down?" asked Cat Noir

"Cat Noir, you're quite the jokester, aren't you?" asked Ladybug

"No that me. I think he is the flirty one." said the Ninja. They noticed that the stonebeing were head towards them. "We better get going before we find ourselves between a rock and a hard place." The Ninja and Ladybug jumped up on a building with Cat Noir pulled up by Ladybug. Cat Noir followed the Ninja and Ladybug.

"Hey! Aren't we gonna take care of them?" asked Cat Noir

"No, if we want to save them all then we got to go to the source." said Ladybug

"Right, Stoneheart." said the Ninja

Stoneheart was on the Eiffel Tower with police surrounding the Stoneheart. The stonebeing started head towards the Eiffel Tower. The mayor demand that her daughter was returned. Stoneheart then tossed Chloe. Chloe started to scream as she started to say that he would be nicer. Then Chloe was saved by Ladybug and was not going to be nicer because she didn't finished promising it. Then one of the police officers said they were clear to attack.

"No, don't attack them. You know it'll only make this worse." said Ladybug

"You had you're shot. Now step a side and let the pros handle it." said the Police officer

"He's right. If I'd captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time, none of this wouldn't be happening. I knew I wasn't the right one for this job."

"No. He's wrong. Because without you she'd no longer be here. And because without us, they won't make it." said Cat Noir

"Yeah. After all everyone make mistakes. I know I made a few." said the Ninja

"Thanks you two." said Ladybug

Then Stoneheart started to cough. Then soon tons of black butterflies came out of Stonehearts mouth. The butterflies formed Hawk Moths face. "People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth." said Hawk Moth

"Hawk Moth!?" said the Ninja, Ladybug and Cat Noir

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and cat ring now! You've done enough damage to these innocent people."

"Nice try, Hawk Moth, but we know who the real bad guy is." said Ladybug as she clapped her hands slowly.

"Yeah, so let's not reverse the roles, here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains." said the Ninja

"Hawk Moth, no mater how long it takes, we will find you and you will hand us your Miraculous!" Ladybug used her yo-yo to help her jump up extremely high. "Time to de-evilize!" Then she started to catch all the black butterflies that formed Hawk Moths face. Then after all were caught Ladybug landed on the Eiffel Tower. "Let me make this promise to you. No mater who wants to harm you, Ladybug, Cat Noir and the Ninja will do everything in our power to keep you safe." The ladybug release the butterflies she caught but the were white butterflies. Then the people started to cheer.

"Wow. Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl." said Cat Noir

Soon Stoneheart got back up. The Ninja and Cat Noir jumped up on the Eiffel Tower and landed near Ladybug. Myylene cried out for help. "You'll never take Mylene from me! Come to me, my stonebeings." said Stoneheart. Then he started to climb the Eiffel Tower even more. The stonebeings started to climb the Eiffel Tower and started to head towards them.

"We're surrounded. What do we do now? We can't attack him." said Cat Noir as he saw the climbing.

"Yes, but we know where the Akuma is." said Ladybug

"In his clenched fist, the one he's holding Mylene with." said Cat Noir

"So, we know he's in love with her..."

"The instead of separating Stoneheart and Mylene we should bring them closer together." said the Ninja

"That's what I was thinking. They're made for one another, it's just they don't know it yet." Then Ladybug and the Ninja started to head up the Eiffel Tower after Stonheart.

"I don't really follow, but I guess I better trust you two. Something tells me that this is how it's gonna be from her on out." said Cat Noir as he followed them. They soon were at the top of the Eiffel tower.

"Don't worry! Everything's gonna be alright!" said Ladybug

"What's the plan on getting them closer than they already are?" asked Cat Noir

"By using our powers! Lucky charm!" Then a long rope appeared and dropped into Ladybug's hands. "What I'm supposed to do with this?" It didn't take her long to figure it out. Ladybug tossed the rope and it wrapped around Stonehearts hand and head. Then end of the rope landed back in Ladybug's hand. "One of you get ready."

"You want to handle it or me?" asked the Ninja

"I got it." said Cat Noir

Then Ladybug pulled on the rope. It pulled Stonehearts' hand and head. Till he and Mylene kissed. Stoneheart gasped and opened that hand and dropped Mylene and the object with the Akuma. Mylene quickly grabbed onto one of Stonehearts fingers. Cat Noir jumped off the Eiffel Tower and hit the object he dropped up to Ladybug. Ladybug grabbed the object with her yo-yo and then broke it. The Akuma then left the object.

"No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma." said Ladybug as she opened her yo-yo. "De-evilize!" But before Ladybug could catch the Akuma she saw that Stoneheart was turning back to normal. Then Ivan and Mylene started to fall. Ladybug didn't know what to do and was scared for them.

"Me and Cat Noir will save them. You capture the Akuma." said the Ninja as he jumped off the Eiffel Tower. "Cat Noir, you take care of Ivan!" Car Noir used he's Cataclysm to save Ivan as he fell. The Ninja dived and grabbed Mylene once he caught up to here. "Ninja Scarf Swing!" The Ninja tossed he's scarf it wrapped around a bar of the Eiffel Tower so he could swing down to safety. As the Ninja and Cat Noir saved Ivan and Mylene, Ladybug captured the Akuma and soon meet up with the Ninja and Cat Noir on the ground. Then Ladybug press on her yo-yo. It opened up and a white butterfly came out.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" After Ladybug said that she tossed the rope up into the sky. It turned into red butterflies. Witched repaired all the damage and returned the stonebeing back to normal.

"Whoa! Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Cat Noir

"Yeah, it's beautiful and amazing, it's miraculous!"

With Hawk Moth.

"This is just the beginning. Ladybug, Cat Noir and the Ninja may have won this battle but I will win the war! I will get the Miraculouses, I will get the absolute power, and then, my secret dream will come true!" said Hawk Moth

Back at the Eiffel Tower.

The police were starting to leave.

"I think you two have somethings to talk about." said Ladybug. Ivan then started to nervous. "Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song." Ladybug gave the paper that the Akuma was in to Mylene.

She started to read the paper. "Wow. It's really beautiful. It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream... I mean, when you sing." said Mylene

"It was scary, wasn't it? Is that why you left? I'm sorry. I'll be gentle. " said Ivan

Then Mylene gave Ivan a hug. Ivan's face started to turn red.

The Ninja, Ladybug, and Cat Noir were standing to the side.

"Oh, they're so made for each other." said Ladybug

"Like us two." said Cat Noir. Then Cat Noir's ring started to beep.

"Uh-oh. You see that? Time to split. See you soon Cat Noir. See ya Ninja." Then Ladybug used her yo-yo to swing away.

"Can't wait, Milady." Then Cat Noir started to jump away.

"Smoke bomb!" said the Ninja as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The next day at school during lunch time. Randy was seating by himself then but soon Nino and Adrien walked up.

"Do you mind if we seat with you?" asked Adrien

"Sure, I don't mind." said Randy

Nino and Adrien took a seat. "So how are you enjoy the school, bro?" asked Nino

"It's okay. I still miss Norrisville though." said Randy

"Oh right, you just moved here. Well if your looking for a friend me and Adrien don't mind being your first friends here in Pairs."

"Yeah, I don't mind. I actually want some friends." said Adrian

"Thanks. Maybe that's what I need. Thanks." said Randy

"Cool! We got to hang out together sometime." said Nino

Later after school it was raining. Adrien talked to Marinette she was mad at first. But as Adrien talked to her they started to become friend in Adrien's eyes. But Marinette was getting other feelings for him.

The Master that gave them there Miraculous what that scene.

"Excellent choice, Master." said Waizze

"Those two are made for each other." said the Master

"But Master I have to ask. What about this Ninja person? Who is he and is he here to help?"

"I don't know who the Ninja is and I don't think we should find out. And I have a feeling he is someone that will help."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a normal day in Paris. Randy was at school and soon learn that it was Adrien's birthday. He wished him a Happy Birthday. Adrien was feeling down. Nino tried to see what was wrong. Adrien told them that he's father wouldn't let him have a party. Nino told Adrien he was going to talk to he's dad. But Adrien told him it would change anything. Randy left to get something to eat for lunch. After a while Nino went to talk to Adrien's father. But it didn't go to well. After a bit a Akuma came to Nino and changed hit. He started to trap all the adults in bubbles. Marinette saw her mom get taken away and changed into Ladybug. At the school Randy noticed the teacher wear getting trapped in bubbles. He found a place to hide and but on the ninja mask. As for Adrien he didn't really noticed. Then he called out Nathalie and he's dad but they weren't anywhere. He left the house. Then he noticed some of the kids from school was there. Adrien soon found out Nino was turned into The Bubbler. He went back in and Plagg convinced him to enjoy it for awhile before stopping him.

Ladybug and the Ninja started to head to where fireworks were going of. Both were taking different paths. While Adrien was dancing he noticed the other were not having a good time. Soon a slow dance started.

Then Ladybug got there. Ladybug started to get jealous of Chloe. And used her Lucky Charm to change the song. Then she found a place to hide so she could change back to normal. Tikki started to talk to Marinette about using her powers. Then Marinette entered the party to get something for Tikki to eat. Alya got Marinette to go into Adrien's house to put her name on he's gift.

"Smoke Bomb!" said the Ninja as he showed himself on the room. "Sorry I got to cut in." Then the Ninja started to jump down. Then he pulled out he's sword out.

"Why you here?" asked the Bubbler

"Well besides that you have imprisoned all the adults." Then Adrien left.

"You will not bust up my party!" The Bubbler tossed a few bubbles at the Ninja. The Ninja swung he's sword popping the bubbles. Both Adrien and Marinette transformed and got into the battle. Hawk Moth told the Bubbler to get there Miraculuses. So he can get those powers. The Bubbler send out tones of bubbles at the Ninja, Ladybug and Cat Noir. They attacked the bubbles and dodged the others. So they wouldn't get hit by the bubbles. Then the Bubbler snapped he's fingers. The bubble they dodged started to swarm around them. They were in one big bubble. Ladybug hit the bubble. "Now, give me your Miraculuses before you run out of air"

"Or Ninja Bubble Popping Poke." The Ninja poked the bubble with he's sword and it popped.

"You are total party-poopers, just like adults."

"Kids need adults! " said Ladybug

"False. Kids need freedom, fun, lets loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy."

"But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids. They love them."

"Most adult do anyhow." whispered Cat Noir. "You must bring the adults back."

"Nope! Never!" said the Bubbler as he left and headed for the Eiffel Tower. The Ninja, Ladybug and Cat Noir followed him. The Bubbler send out bubble at them. They dodged the bubbles. The bubbles exploded on contact.

"Luck charm!" said Ladybug. Then a big wrench appeared.

"So your plumbing skills gonna help us out? asked Cat Noir

The Bubbler started to shot out bubbles at the Ninja and Cat Noir. They dodged them as Ladybug started to look around to see what she could use the big wrench for.

"Got it!" Ladybug let loss a hose. Smoke started to come out of it. "Cat Noir, cover us."

Cat Noir used the hose to send the bubble the Bubbles shots away. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to grab the Bubbler's bubble wand. and pulled it towards them.

"Ninja Slice." said the Ninja as he sliced the bubble wand with he's sword.

"No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug opened up the yo-yo and caught the Akuma. Then soon she released a white butterfly. "Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug tossed the big wrench into the air. It turned into tones of red butterflies and everything was repaired and the people were brought back to the ground. Then Nino turned back to normal.

"Pound it!" said the Ninja, Ladybug and Cat Noir as the fist bumped.

Hawk Moth swore he would destroy Ladybug and cat Noir and get there Miraculous. As well as get rid of the Ninja.


	4. Chapter 4

At school they announced a design contest and the theme was derby hats. Randy didn't really care about this and was thankful that the contest was optional.

Soon after class Nino soon meet up with Randy. "So you planning on entering?" asked Nino

"No. I'm not into that kind of stuff." said Randy

"Me neither."

"Well not everyone is in to designing." said Adrien as he walked up

After a while Randy went to a local arcade and started to play some of the games there. As he kept getting the high scores on the games. He soon heard cars horns honking. He looked outside and saw pigeons all over the street. Then on the tv the news was reporting on the pigeons as well as the new villain called Mr. Pigeon. Randy left and found a good place to hide. "It's Ninja Time!" said Randy then he put on the Ninja Mask. The Ninja was running on the roof. Then he soon meet up with Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Now this is weirder then weird." said Ladybug

"I have seen weirder." said the Ninja

"Well they say birds of a feather flock together." said Cat Noir then he sneezed. "Sorry. I'm allergic to feathers." then he sneezed again.

"That's inconvenient."

"I know right." He was about to sneeze then stop himself. "The pigeons are only part of the problem. The park keepers are vanishing as well."

"What? We have track down Mr. Pidgeon." said Ladybug

"But where is he?"

"I don't know where we can find him but I have an idea on how he can find us."

it took only a little bit for them to set up the plan. Cat Noir was acting as bate as Ladybug was hiding behind a tree. As for the Ninja neither Cat Noir and Ladybug couldn't see where he went off to. Cat Noir started to dance.

"Will you act natural or he'll never show up." said Ladybug

"But I am acting natural." said Cat Noir

"And where is the Ninja went off too?"

"Well he is a ninja so stealth is he's specialty."

"Good point."

After awhile longer a huge group of pigeon fly by and took Cat Noir. Ladybug quickly followed. And the Ninja left he's hiding place and followed Cat Noir. They were on the top of a roof. Where the pigeons dropped of Cat Noir. Then the pigeons flew around them.

"Do anyone got any ideas?" asked Cat Noir

"You're the cat, don't you eat these things?" said Ladybug

"There is got to be a way out of this." said the Ninja

Then they were trapped in a cage.

"Chirpy day! I'm so ruthless. " said Mr. Pigeon. Then Hawk Moth started to talk to Mr. Pigeon and told him to take there Miraculuses. "Your Miraculuses. Give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends." The pigeons started to jump on top of the cage and the roof of it started to go down. Other pigeons aimed there butts at the Ninja, Ladybug and Cat Noir. "On the count of three my pigeons will open fire. You can still save your skins by handing me your miraculous. One, two..."

Then the Ninja pulled out he's sword and cut down the bars. Then Mr. Pigeon started to run away. "Well looks like the pigeon is really a chicken." said Cat Noir

"Me? I'm not flying away. I'm just killing two birds with one stone." Mr. Pigeon blew into he's whistle and fell of the roof. He was saved by the pigeons. Then another group of pigeons headed toward them. They ran to the door on the top of the roof. They were able to get to the door and close it just in time. They soon got to the ground floor. The mayor ran up to them.

"Ninja, Ladybug, Cat Noir! I'm in great danger of losing money if my guests leave Paris. You are going to get rid of those pigeons." said the Mayor

"Of course we are." said Cat Noir

"Or at lest stop the person controlling the pigeons." said the Ninja

They headed up building to a room to get a better view. They noticed the pigeons were all going in one direction. They followed them to The Grand Palais. The Ninja and Ladybug thought it could be a trap. So they headed to the roof. But once Cat Noir open the window he sneezed and Ladybug missed. Mr. Pigeon knew that they were there now.

"So much for the element of surprise." said Ladybug

The Ninja, Ladybug and Cat Noir jumped down. Mr. Pigeon ran away a bit. Then he blew he's whistle then the pigeons went onto he's hands forming two huge balls on he's hands. "I have a bone to peck with you." said Mr. Pigeon. As Mr. Pigeon tossed punches witch send pigeons at them. They were hit and send flying at the cage that was holding some people in.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug used her power and got a coin. "A coin? What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You got me." said the Ninja

Ladybug looked around and came up with a plan. "You can't buy yourself out of here." said Mr. Pigeon

He sent the flock towards them. They dodge the pigeons. Ladybug dodge by going under Mr. Pigeon legs and wrapped her yo-yo around he's leg. Ladybug jumped around and headed to the vending machine. She got a bag of popcorn. She tossed it up into the air. Cat Noir toss he's staff and busted the bag open. Pigeons started to fly onto Mr. Pigeon. Ladybug pulled the yo-yo sending Mr. Pigeon up into the air. As Mr. Pigeon was sent up he dropped he's whistle. The Ninja garbed the whistle and destroyed it. Ladybug set Mr. Pigeon onto the ground. She then opened up the yo-yo. "Time to de-evilize." said Ladybug as she used her yo-yo to catch the Akuma. "Bye-bye, little butterfly." Ladybug released a white butterfly. "Miraculus Ladybug!" She then tossed the coin into the sky. It turned into bunch of red butterfly that repaired everything and but the people back to were they were.

"Pound it!" said the Ninja, Ladybug and Cat Noir as they fist bump and then they left.

At the contest Chloe tried to say Marinette copied her hat. But Marinette was able to prove it was her design and won the contest.


	5. Chapter 5

Randy was on the he's phone talking to he's friend to Howard.

"I still say it would worked." said Howard

"No it wouldn't Howard and you know it." said Randy

"Anyway how's Pairs?"

"It alright. I got a new school and stuff."

"I bet you miss being the Ninja."

"Actually I still have the mask."

"But I bet you miss fighting monsters and robots right."

"Well..." Then Randy told Howard about Hawk Moth.

"He sounds like the Sorcerer."

"I know right. He does the same thing well except he turns them into super villains instead of monsters. And you even turn them back to normal the same way."

"So it's the Ninja agents Hawk Moth."

"I kind of got some help this time."

"What kind of help?" Then Randy told him about Ladybug and Cat Noir. "Well do you know who they are?"

"No."

"Well why don't you go find out?"

"Well they aren't trying to find out who I am. So I thought it would only be fair that I don't find out who they are." Then on Randy's computer it showed Stormy Weather attacking a park. "I got to go. It's ninja o'clock." Then Randy hanged up the phone. And then put on he's Ninja Mask. He started to head there. As he was heading to the park he saw Cat Noir crash in the middle of the street and Ladybug helped him up. "Smoke Bomb!" said the Ninja as he showed up in front of them. "Looks like you might need some help."

Then stormy Weather showed up. "We should be expecting lighting storms, like, right now!" said Stormy Weather

Then Lighting started to shot down from the sky. Cat Noir was about to get and Ladybug pushed him out of the way. She tried to zap the Ninja but he dodged. Cat Noir charged at Stormy Weather. She froze the ground and then used a gust of wind this blow the Ninja, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Ladybug grabbed Cat Noir's belt and used her yo-yo to stop them from blowing away.

"Ninja scarf." said the Ninja as he used he's scarf the same way as ladybug was using he's yo-yo. The wind soon stopped and they fell to the ground. "Let's attack her from three sides." The Ninja charged in the center as Ladybug and Cat Noir ran along side a building. Then they attacked with there weapons on three sides. Stormy Weather blew them back. Once they landed they dodged some cars that were blown away with them. Then soon a bus headed for them and they couldn't dodge it. The Ninja brought out he's sword. Ladybug brought Cat Noir close to her and spun her yo-yo around above her. "Ninja bus slice!" But before the bus landed on them the Ninja sliced the bus clean in half. Both half of the bus landed next to Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Thanks for the save." said Cat Noir

"Yeah, thanks." said Ladybug

They were wondering how she changed. Then the tv on a building came on with Stormy Weather on it. Then cat Noir made a not so funny joke. And then they head to the tv station.

As they went through the tv station they saw a cut out of Aurore. They figured out who it was and that the Akuma was in her parasol. They got to place that Stormy Weather was broadcasting and soon found out it was a recording. Then Storm Weather shot out the lights. Cat Noir and the Ninja was able to see in the dark. Cat Noir grabbed Ladybug who was having a hard time seeing. They left the room and head for the roof.

"You airheads, you fell right into my trap." said Stormy Weather. They were soon in the middle of a vortex. "There's no way out! Party is over you fools!"

"We're just..." said Ladybug. Then she noticing Cat Noir was still holding her hand. She got her hand free from Cat Noir. "We're just getting started, Stormy. Lucky Charm!" Then a bath towel appeared. "A bath towel?"

"What are you going to do with that?" asked the Ninja. Ladybug shrugged her shoulders.

"Great. We're about to be obliterated but... at lest we'll be dry." said Cat Noir. Then Ladybug wrapped the bath towel around her arm. Stormy Weather send hail to fall on them. Cat Noir spun he's weapon above them. This stopped the hail from hitting them. "So what's the plan? My arm is starting to get a cramp."

Ladybug started to look around and came up with something. "Cat Noir, see that sign? You know what to do?" said Ladybug

"On it. Cataclysm!"

"I'll handle the hail." said the Ninja. The black in he's suit turned red. "Ninja Tango Fireball!" The Ninja then shot out a fireball into the sky melting all the hail. And fired one at Stormy Weather. So Cat Noir could he used the Cataclysm on the rail of the sign. The sign started to fall towards Stormy Weather. She noticed the sign and zapped a hole in it. Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's leg. The sign opened up an air vent. Ladybug made a run for it and used the air vent to glide up into the sky. As Ladybug went up the Yo-yo string ran out and started to pull Stormy Weather down. As Stormy Weather was pulled down something hit her parasol out of her hand. The Ninja slashed the Parasol to released the Akuma in it.

"No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma." said Ladybug. As she opened her yo-yo. "Time to de-evilize!" Then Ladybug caught the Akuma with her yo-yo. Then she released the Akuma. "Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculus, Ladybug." She then tossed the bath towel up into and it turned into red butterflies and fixed all the damage and Stormy Weather was returned to normal. She confused where she was at.

"Pound It!" said the Ninja, Ladybug and Cat Noir as they fist bumped.

With Hawk Moth.

"Someday, your Miraculus will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw at you to win, but I will be victorious!" said Hawk Moth


	6. Chapter 6

Randy was wondering around Paris. Then Nino saw Randy and ran up to him.

"Hey what are you up to?" asked Nino

Randy then noticed Nino. "Nothing really." said Randy

"You have haven't done anything for the past few days. Why is that?"

"Let's just say I still getting used to being here. And I don't really have anyone to hang out with."

"Dude, I told you I would be your friend. I get it you miss your old friends. But that doesn't mean you have to sulk."

"I know."

"Why don't you come and join me. I'm going to see a contest between Alix and Kim."

"Sure why not."

Randy followed Nino to Trocadero.

Once they got there they noticed others were there and some others were still coming. As Chloe walked by she pushed Randy to the side.

"Out of the way." said Chloe. Then she started to look around. "I thought Adrien was going to be here. Sabrina!"

"Maybe he's on the way Chloe. He's should be any minute." said Sabrina

Nino walked up to Randy. "Who was that?" asked Randy

"That's Chloe. You see her father is the mayor so she thinks she can do whatever she wants." said Nino

"How bad does she get?" Nino started to tell Randy stuff that Chloe have done at lest the stuff he knew about. "At lest it's not as bad as Bash."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I heard that the start of school last year in the first two days he gave 66 wedgies, 32 swirlies and a Chattanooga gravy bowl."

"Is that last one even a thing?" Randy pulled out he's phone and show Nino a picture from the internet of the event. Nino was disgusted by the picture. "Okay, Chloe is bad but not as bad as he is by the sounds of it."

Soon Adrien showed up and Chloe was all over him. After awhile Alya called Marinette. 5 minutes have past and Marinette got the banner.

"Impressive Marinette." said Adrien impressed by Marinette work. The others except for Chloe were impressed as well. Randy thought it looked great but this was he's first time seeing her work.

"You've picked the wrong side. It looks like Alix hasn't even shown up yet. Probably to chicken to race an athlete like me." said Kim

"Spoke to soon, Kim." said Alix as soon as she got there. "Your ridiculous bets are over. I'm gonna leave you in the dust, meathead."

"You're no match for me. My neck's bigger then your thigh."

Randy didn't know if that was trash talk or not.

Then Max got in the middle of Kim and Alix. "Let's review the official rules. Two laps around the fountain, witch is approximately 500 yards. The first one over the line is declared the victor. If Kim wins, Alix will relinquish her rollerblades to him. If Alix wins, Kim will be prohibited from making another dare for the rest of the school year." said Max. A few people in the group hated the dares from Kim. "On your mark. Get set."

"Hold up!" said Alix

Then Kim fell to the ground. This caused the crowd to laugh. "Forfeiting already?" asked Kim

Alix went Alya. "Hold on to this for me, Alya. I don't want to drop it during the race." Alix gave Alya a pocket watch.

"Hold on, girl. I can't. I..." said Alya

"Guard it with your life. It's a family heirloom."

"But... Marinette, take this. I gotta record the race for my blog." Alya handed the pocket watch to Marinette.

"On your mark. Get set. Go!" said Max. Then Kim and Alix started to race.

"But she asked you to look after it. I've gotta hold up the banner." said Marinette. Nino pulled to hard and Matinette dropped the pocket watch.

Marinette tried to grab it. But Randy caught it just as Adrien was about to do something.

"Wow that a fast reaction time." said Adrien

"Yeah. That was fast."

"Thanks." said Randy. He got a good look at it. "This looks fancy."

"Really?" asked Adrien. He grabbed the pocket watch from Randy.

"Just be carful."

Then soon Chloe got a hold of it. Adrien and Marinette told her to give it back. But she soon dropped it. Randy tried to grab it but missed. The pocket watch rolled out into the course. Then Alix ran over her pocket watch breaking it. I celebrated he victory but it didn't lasted as she noticed her pocket watch was broken. She got angry and started to yell Alya. She started to explain what happened and Chloe tried to act innocent. But that didn't made Alix anger go away. She then started to skate away in anger. Marinette followed Alix.

Randy walked up Alya. "You should have just held on to it." said Randy

"Ah hello, I needed to record the race." said Alya

"Wow that reminds me of Howard. Anyway you could have easily just put it into your pocket so you could record the race."

Then Alya face palmed herself after reliving it.

With Hawk Moth.

"Such disappointment, frustration and negativity. Oh, how it fills my heart with exhilaration." said Hawk Moth. Then a white butterfly flew into he's left hand. Hawk Moth covered it with he's right hand and it turned black. "Fly away, my little akuma and evilize her. The akuma started to fly across Paris. It soon found its way to Alix and merged with her rollerblade. Thanks to that Hawk Moth was able to talk to her in her mind. "Timebreacker, I'm Hawk Moth. I'm granting you the power to retaliate against the people who've wronged you, and to go back in time to restore the future. But you must do me a favor in return when the time is right."

Alix was then changed into Timebreacker. "You got it, Hawk Moth." said Timebreacker. Timebreacker skated back to were she was before.

"Run!" said Adrien and Randy

Everyone started to make a run for it. But Timebreaker was able to tag Kim. He was then frozen and started to look like he was fading away.

Then Marinette showed up. "Stop it Alix! What are you doing?" asked Marinette

"The name's Timebreaker now. And I'm going back in time to save my watch, using all you punks to do it." said Timebreaker

"Go back in time? What did you do to Kim? Why is he fading?"

"I needed his energy. Besides he was a pain anyway with all those bets. He deserves to disappear forever, and so do you." Time break was about to charge at Marinette.

"Smoke Bomb!" said the Ninja as he appeared on a ledge. Then Timebreaker started to charge at Marinette. "Ninja Tripping Balls." The Ninja tossed down tons of small metal balls in front of Timebreaker. She tripped this let Marinette able to get away. Timebreaker was mad as looked as saw the Ninja.

"You'll pay for getting in my way."

"We'll see about that."

Marinette found a place to hide.

"We got to transform now." said Marinette as Tikki come out of her purse. "Tikki, spots on!" Marinette was then turned into Ladybug.

Ladybug then showed herself as Timebreaker charged at the Ninja he jumped over her and used he's scarf to trip her.

"Do you mind if I join?" asked Ladybug. Timebreaker grunted as she tried skate away. "Your times up." Ladybug used he yo-yo to trip her. Then Timebreaker tricked Rose to get closer and then she grabbed her.

"We got to destroy her akuma before everyone disappeared." said the Ninja

"Yeah. Now where is Cat Noir we could use him." said Ladybug

Adrien was behind a tree he watched as Ladybug and the Ninja chased after Timebreaker.

"Time to transform. Plagg claws out!" said Adrien. Then he was transformed into Cat Noir.

Timebreaker tag another person.

"One and a half minutes. You two won't be able to stop me where I'm going." said Timebreaker

Then Cat Noir extended he's poll and tapped Timebreaker's shoulder. "Let me guess, we're all playing tag and you're it?" asked Cat Noir as a joke

"Exactly!" Timebreacker started to head towards Cat Noit

"Don't let her touch you." said Ladybug

Cat Noir jumped over Timebreaker. "Missed me. Just a second too late." said Cat Noir

Timebreaker noticed Alya recording the battle. Alya started to run but Timebreaker quickly tagged her.

"No!" called out Ladybug see her friend get tagged.

They started to chase after Timebreaker. "Well she wastes no time, does she? asked Cat Noir

"And the more people she freezes the more minutes she gets to go back in time."

"And if we don't get the akuma soon those kids will be goners." said the Ninja

Timebreaker was about to get someone. Ladybug tossed her yo-yo and it wrapped it around Timebreaker's arm. Ladybug pulled on the yo-yo and Timebreaker fell to the ground. But recovered and landed on her skates.

"Keep your hands to yourself." said Ladybug

Timebreaker pulled on the yo-yo and brought Ladybug closer. She was right at her feet. Hawk Moth told Timebreaker to take Ladybug's earrings. Timebreaker was about to touch Ladybug. Then Cat Noir got in the way and got tagged.

"Wow, 6 minutes in one go. Musta been those 9 lives. Gotta go the past is waiting."

with Hawk Moth.

"Timebreacker, the Miraculus! Take Cat Noir's ring before he disappears!" Hawk Moth said to Timebreaker.

Back to the fight.

Both the Ninja and Ladybug were ready to fight Timebreaker. Timebreaker tried to tag them. Then the Ninja grabbed her by the arm and tossed her.

Hawk Moth started to get mad.

"Chill out, Hawk Moth, I have a sick plan." said Timebreaker. Then she started to skate away. Ladybug tossed her yo-yo and the Ninja tossed he's scarf. They both wrapped around Timebreaker's waist. Both Ladybug and the Ninja were being pulled. They kept holding on. Soon sparks started to form around Timebreaker. There was a flash. Then Ladybug and the Ninja were free from Timebreaker.

"Wh-What just happened?" asked Ladybug. They heard some cheering. They look over and saw they race was going on. "We've gone back in time."

"It appears so. Well this is not my first time going back in time." said the Ninja

"Wait! You have went back in time before?"

"Yeah! But I went farter back then just a few minutes."

"How far did you went back?"

"Like 800 years."

"My watch." said Timebreacker

"Chloe, put the watch down!"

Timebreacker jumped down and scared some of the people there. Because of this Chloe dropped the pocket watch and it was destroyed. "No!" The past Alix saw the pocket watch was destroyed. "Ladybug, Ninja, this time it's your fault!"

"How is it our fault. You went down there and scared them." said the Ninja

"I need more energy. I've gotta go further back in time."

The past Alix was mad at both Ladybug and the Ninja.

Soon the past Hawk Math send out an akuma.

"Everyone get out of here! Don't let her touch you." said Ladybug

Everyone started to run except for Alix. Then the akuma turned her into another Timebreaker.

Adrien turned into Cat Noir and Randy found a place and put on the Ninja mask.

"Smoke Bomb." Then two Ninja's appeared.

"Wait how is there two Ninjas?" asked the past Ninja

"Just think back to one of our past adventure." said the Ninja

"Time travel you are from the future."

The Ninja nodded he's head. Then Ladybug and Cat Noir dropped in.

"Wait! Why are there two Ninjas? As well as two bad guys?" asked Cat Noir

"I said I would explain later." said Ladybug

The fight was just one sided as one of the Ninjas and Cat Noir fought on of the Timebreackers and the other Ninja and Ladybug were battling the other Timebreaker. Battling them was so easy. They tossing them around with little to no effort.

"If we were faster, they'd be no match for us." said Timebreaker

"Then let's stock up on more energy first. Then we'll destroy them." said the past Timebreaker

They started to skate away. The Ninjas, Ladybug and Cat Noir chased after them. As they skated around they also tagged people to gain energy.

It was a while till the Timebreakers stopped skating and tagging people.

"We've got enough speed. Let's go hardcore on the Ninjas, Ladybug and Cat Noir." said Timebreaker

"Once we get their energy..." said the past Timebreaker

"We'll have enough to go back in time together."

"And get our watch back!" The Timebreackers started to charge at them. They were ready to battle when the past Ladybug tossed her yo-yo to stop them from there attacks.

"Hey you need a hand." said the past Ladybug

"Well I was wondering where she was." said the Ninja

"There insane on there rollerblades."

"Unstoppable on the ground." said Ladybug

"What if they weren't on the ground?" asked the past Ninja

"That's an great idea."

"Wow! Two Ladybugs! I'm in heaven." said Cat Noir

"Change of plans, we better go back now. There'll be less of them." said Timebreacker

"I'm down." said past Timebreacker

They started to skate away.

"They're planning to go back in time again." said both of the Ninjas and both Ladybugs

"Lucky Charm!" said both Ladybugs. Then a lock and chain for one and the other got a traffic cone. "Any ideas?"

"While you two figure it out, me and the Ninjas will by you time." said Cat Noir

Cat Noir used he's cataclysm to destroyed a pillar to block there path. The Ninjas were on to of the pile of ruble. The Timebreakers started to skate away. One of the Ladybugs was standing in there way. The timebreacks tried to tag her. But Ladybug dodged and locked there legs together. The other Ladybug set up a ramp. The Timebreacker were heading right for it.

"Ninja Sticky Ball!" said the Ninja as he tossed a ball at the ramp. The ball burst open and released a very sticky substance onto the ramp. The Timebreackers skated onto the ramp and were sent flying. There skates that went in the goo were stuck on the ramp.

"Ninja Hot Ball!" said the past Ninja as he toss at red ball. The ball melted the skates releasing the akumas.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma." said both Ladybugs as they opened the yo-yos. "Time to de-evilize!" They both caught the akuma. "Gotcha. Bye-bye, little butterfly." They released the butterflies. "Miraculous Ladybug!" They each tossed there lucky charm into the sky.

Red butterflies started to repair the damage and return things back to normal. They even repaired the pocket watch. Then united the people that traveled in time.

And Alix was back to normal. Ladybug walked up to Alix. "Here, I think this is your." said Ladybug as she handed Alix her pocket watch.

"How did you fix it? Thank you." said Alix as she took her pocket watch. "I should have never given it to someone else to look after. It was my responsibility, my bad."

"Responsibility isn't something to be taken lightly. I should know." said Ladybug

"You're totally right. I'll be more careful next time for sure. Thanks, Ladybug." said Alix

"I was just getting used to have two ladybugs around." said Cat Noir

"Now you have to get used to no Ladybugs around. I gotta split before I changed back." Then Ladybug used her yo-yo to swing away.

Cat Noir was disappointed. "She'll fall for me someday. It's just a matter of time."

"Yeah, you keep telling. Smoke Bomb." said the Ninja as disappeared.

Randy found a good place to tack off the Ninja mask. "This was fun. I should have hanged out with Nino sooner. Well I wont make that mistake again." Randy said to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Randy was video chatting with his friend Howard. Randy has told Howard what has been going on.

"This Hawk Mouth person sound like the sorcerer." said Howard

"I know right." said Randy

"It's sad when someone copies another villains stick."

"I wasn't sure if Ladybug and Cat Noir could hold there own. But they are getting the hang of it."

"Just remember you have to be the face of the team. You don't want to get showed up by one of them."

"I don't think that's a big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal. After all this Ladybug is the only one that catch those whatever they are called."

"You mean the akuma."

"Whatever!"

Then Randy saw the time. "Howard I got to go."

"What for?"

"The town unavailing a statue for me."

"See that's what I mean."

"Well it's also for Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"I take it back."

Randy ended video chat. Then he put on the Ninja mask and head out.

At the park.

"Smoke bomb." said the Ninja. Then there was a smock cloud. Then when the smock was gone and the Ninja was there. The crowed cheered. Then Cat Noir showed up soon after that.

"Ninja! Cat Noir! Ladybug is not here yet." said the artist

"Ladybug should be here any minute. Me and the Ninja can handle this till then." said Cat Noir

"I will say having sidekicks or partners if you prefer is some want interesting. I was always a solo hero before." said the Ninja

"I say partners is better."

Time past and the mayor wanted to get the ceremony going. But the artist wanted to wait for Ladybug. But soon the mayor didn't want to wait anymore.

"It's only proper for Paris to pay homage to those who protect us from evil. The Ninja, Ladybug and Cat Noir." said the Mayor. Then a cloth was removed revealing the statue. The crowd was cheering and took pictures. The artist was disappointed that Ladybug didn't showed up.

Soon it was over and the people there for the event started to leave.

"These statue is amazing." said the Ninja

"Yeah! But one thing is off. I'm actually taller than Ladybug." said Cat Noir

"Ladybug didn't show up. I just wanted to express my adoration for her. Let her know that everything I had went into her statue. If she took a little time to get to know me, she'd see how much we have in common, our devotion to the things we love." said the artist

"Well it sound like someone has a crush." The Ninja whispered to the Ninja

"Hey, don't mean to burst your bubble, but you know. Ladybug and I, we're a thing, you know." said Cat Noir

"Really?" asked the artist

"Yeah, we're like this." Then Cat Noir showed that his fingers were crossed.

The artist left in anger wondering what Ladybug saw in him.

"You really had to do that?" asked the Ninja

Cat Noir just smiled. "Of course." said Cat Noir. Then he left. After Cat Noir left the Ninja dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared.

That after awhile the new showed that Copycat stole the Mona Lisa. Randy, Marinette and Adrien soon heard about it in there own way. They all know it must be a fake and each headed to the location of the theft. They each got there at a different times. Cat Noir got there first. The police tried to catch Cat Noir but the Ninja and Ladybug tried to convince them he was innocent. But soon Cat Noir was able to escape.

The Ninja and Ladybug left the police.

Then after awhile Cat Noir called Ladybug with the Ninja there with her. Ladybug wasn't able to get Cat Noir to tell them where he was. But Ladybug was able to locate him. Both the Ninja and Ladybug got there.

They got a call from Copycat telling her he caught the copy of course this was a lie. They soon got there and say Copycat on top of Cat Noir. They saw Copycat was about to get Cat Noir miraculous.

"There you are." said Copycat. Then he noticed the Ninja but kept his cool.

Both the Ninja and Ladybug ran up to them. "Cat Noir, he really looks like you." said Ladybug

"That because I am me." said Cat Noir

"Where's his akuma?"

"Inside his ring of course. Grab it."

Then the Ninja stopped Ladybug by swinging his sword in between them. "Beware the enemy who wears a hero's mask." said the Ninja

"What?" asked Copycat

"How do we know you the real Cat Noir?" The Ninja said as her pointed his sword at Copycat.

With Hawk Moth.

"Ninja!" said Hawk Moth in anger.

Back at the warehouse.

Then soon Cat Noir's ring started to beep.

"He has the same powers as me." said Copycat

"Or you trapped Cat Noir and tricked him to us his powers." said the Ninja

"The Ninja is right. And if you don't believe that I'm the real Cat Noir, then ask him about our love for each other." said Cat Noir. Ladybug got nervous. "Have I ever lied to you, Bugagoo?" Then he gave a wink.

"I hope you didn't tell him about us." said Ladybug

"What?" asked Copycat

"That we're... you know... We made a secret promise." Ladybug said with a smile.

"Yes... Of course." Copycat said in a nervous tone.

"We never made a promise, Copycat."

"Knew it." said the Ninja

"I love you Ladybug. I'm way better than this mangy ally cat!" said Copycat

"Sorry but liars are losers. Cat Noir may annoy me, but he's never lied to me." said Ladybug

"Thanks for the compliment... I think." said Cat Noir. The Cat Noir kicked Copycat of him. Copycat back flipped to recover. Hawk Moth told Copycat to take Ladybug's and Cat Noir's miraculous now.

"If I can't have you then nobody will. Cataclysm!" said Copycat

"Let's wrap this up. Lucky Charm!" said Ladybug. Then a spoon appeared. "A spoon? What am I supposed to do with this?" Copycat started to charge at them. The ninja quickly reacted and but the chain in the way. Then Copycat destroyed the chain holding Cat Noir. This shock Copycat and was hit by Cat Noir sending him flying into the wall.

"Excellent job!" said Cat Noir

"So where's his akuma?"

"Photo in his pocket. Let's make it snappy."

Then Copycat started to laugh. "You're going to change back before me." said Copycat

"But first, Ninja Paint Ball." said the Ninja as he tossed a small ball at Cat Noir. It burst on contact and a red spot appeared on his shoulder.

Then Cat Noir started to charge at Copycat who was wielding both his and Cat Noir's staffs. Cat Noir wasn't able to touch him and was tossed aside. Ladybug tossed her yo-yo at him but he blocked it. She tried to launch some kicks but they got blocked. Ladybug jumped it up onto a support beam.

"He's pretty good." said Ladybug

"But not as good as me. Ninjachucks." said the Ninja as he pulled out two nunchucks. The Ninja started to attack Copycat with his nunchucks. But Copycat blocked attacks with the staffs. But after a bit the Ninja was able to wrap one of the staffs and was able to pull it out of Copycats hands and tossed back to Cat Noir. Then Cat Noir jumped and started to battle Copycat. They both used the staffs to battle each other. They seem to equal. Then both nocked the others staff out of there hands. Then they went hand to hand still equals. Ladybug jumped down and used her yo-yo to grab Cat Noirs with it think he was Copycat.

"Hey, it's me." said Cat Noir

"He's lying. I'm the real one." said Copycat

This made Ladybug frustrated. "You both are annoying me." said Ladybug

"The other ones the fake." said the Ninja

"How do you know that?"

"I hit the real Cat Noir with a paint ball. See the red spot. That tell us who is the real one." Then Ladybug saw the red spot on Cat Noir.

"Now I see it. That was some quick thinking Ninja. Cat Noir scratch attack." Ladybug released Cat Noir. Then Cat Noir started to attack Copycat. As the two of them fight Ladybug looked around and got a plan. She mad a make shift fishing pole. When Copycat charged at Cat Noir and Cat Noir lifted up Copycat up in the air. Ladybug used the make shift fishing pole to catch Copycat. Cat Noir unzipped the pocket the photo was in. Then Copycat was pulled up by into the air.

The Ninja jumped up to Copycat. "Ninja snatch." said the Ninja as he took the photo. Then he ripped the photo and the akuma was released.

Ladybug freed her yo-yo and opened it. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilie!" Ladybug caught the butterfly. "Gotcha! Bye-bye, little butterfly." Ladybug said as she released it. "Miraculous Ladybug!" This repaired all damage. Even the Mona Lisa was returned. Cat Noir caught the artist as he fell and set him to the ground. "Nice catch."

"Thanks. And Ninja great idea on how to figure out who was the real Cat Noir." said Cat Noir

"No problem. You see stuff like this in shows." said the Ninja

Then Cat Noirs ring started to beep. "Ladybug you better help him out. His crush just got crushed." Cat Noir started to leave. "That makes two of us" Cat Noir said in a low tone that no one could hear him.

"Well I better get going. Smoke bomb!" said the Ninja. Then he disappeared.

The next day at school.

As Randy, Adrien and Nino where heading into the classroom they talked about Adrien's missing phone. Marinette sneaked Adrien's phone back into his bag. Adrien's bag fell over and his phone dropped out. Adrien said he looked through it several times. Nino suggested a break and the three of them should go to the movies. Alya butted in and asked if she and Marinette could join them. Nino said it was alright. Marinette was so excited about that.


	8. Chapter 8

In Norisville. McFist was pacing in his office. "Viceroy have you located the Ninja." said McFist

"No. There hasn't been one sighting of the Ninja after the whole fight with the Sorcerer. And why do you want still want to destroy the Ninja. With the Sorcerer gone you won't gain anything for destroying him." said Viceroy

"I know. But still I want to destroy him."

"It could be after defeating the Sorcerer he went into hiding."

McFist started to get angry. "Then where could he be?"

"Well I'll figure that out after my vacation."

"Fine! By the way where are you going?"

"Paris."

"Alright but I'm coming with you and you must think of a plan to find or draw out the Ninja before we get back."

The next day at Paris. It was a normal day like usual except yesterday Ladybug lost her history book and Alya was so determined to figure out who Ladybug is. Marinette took Alya to the museum to throw her off. Then someone got akumatized and attacked the museum. Alya started to post this on her blog. Both Randy and Adrien saw it happened at there own homes. They both changed into the hero forms and headed out.

They got there as Pharaoh but he tossed them to the side trapping them and Ladybug in there as he took Alya with him.

"Don't forget all the latest behind the scenes are on my blog." said Alya with a wink.

"That Alya is one brave chick." said Cat Noir

"If by brave you mean bossy, feisty and bold, yep, that's her." said Ladybug

"Well no time wait around. Let's get out of here." said the Ninja. He pulled out his swords and sliced the pars off.

"How are we just need to find them?" asked Cat Noir

"Alya's live stream on her blog." said Ladybug. She used her yo-yo to gain asses to the internet. They started to head out to stop Pharaoh. They kept up with Pharaoh's plans. They went through the main hallway. But the Ninja stopped both Ladybug and Cat Noir from walking into bubbles. "Thanks. You saved us from getting trapped in a time bubble."

"Well I just figured floating big bubbles were a bad thing." said the Ninja

They headed to the roof. After seeing no way out because of the mummies at the entrance.

"Over there!" said Cat Noir pointing over there.

Alya tried to get free but it was no use. They Alya noticed something on the papyrus that Pharaoh took. "Hey, back up. Who's that goddess chick with black spots on your papyrus?" asked Alya

"Ladybug, my sworn enemy. My nemesis kept me from carrying out my ritual 5000 years ago, but she will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time." said Pharaoh

"Did you say Ladybug 5000 years ago?" ALya asked in shock

Ladybug, Cat Noir and the Ninja heard all this on Alya's blog.

"Everyone does have a past they can learn from." said Ladybug

"Well, you don't look a day over 3000." said Cat Noir

"I don't think that Ladybug is the one here. More likely it is a different Ladybug." said the Ninja

"How are you sure about that?" asked Ladybug

"I just know."

Then Pharaoh ritual started. "If he completes the ritual Alya will be gone, forever."

"Then what should we do?" asked Cat Noir

"Cat Noir you hold of the mummies. Me and Ladybug will take on the Pharaoh." said the Ninja

"Hey why do you get to go with Ladybug."

"Well one she's the only on that can capture the akuma and two you going to distract him so we can sneak up on him."

"But..."

"Cat Noir can you do it. I know you can do this because you're the bravest." said Ladybug

"Okay." The Ninja and Ladybug left Cat Noir. He went out and got there attention. Pharaoh sent the mummies after Cat Noir. Cat Noir started to lead them away. It didn't take long for him to figure out it was a trap.

The Ninja was in front of Pharaoh as Ladybug swung in and grabbed Alya and got her to safety.

"Horus, give me your wings!" said Pharaoh

In the plan with McFist and Viceroy.

Viceroy was on his computer.

"What are you doing Viceroy?" asked Mcfist

"I just want to look up some blogs before we reach Paris. And it looks like this is one of the most popular blogs right now." said Viceroy. Then he pulled up Alya's blog just as Ladubug saved her.

"Peeps, you've just witnessed another feat from Ladybug with the help of Cat Noir and the Ninja." said Alya

McFist paused it. "Did she just said the Ninja?" asked McFist

"Let's see." said Viceroy. He pulled up some satellite video from near the location of the stream. They saw the Ninja going after Pharaoh.

"It's the Ninja!"

"But why is the Ninja doing in Paris?"

"Who cares send in the Chainsaw Werewolves!"

"I can't sir we are still a few hours till we get there. But luckily I loaded the get with a special robot that we can launch there."

"Oww. Nice thinking."

"I thought if the Ninja did show himself we could have at lest launched it but I didn't think we be launching it this soon." Viceroy pressed a button and launched a device.

Right before Pharaoh was about to put Alya in the beam. the device landed in the street. The device was a little taller then a building. It soon turned into a robot. The robot started to destroy stuff with it fists. The Pharaoh didn't care about it and placed Alya on to the beam. Cat Noir was about to be crushed by a car that was carried by the mummies. Then Ladybug was able to pull Cat Noir out of the way and back with Ladybug and the Ninja. They soon lead the mummies into a bus and trapped them in there.

"Okay now all that's left is the robot and Pharaoh." said Ladybug

"Where did the robot even come from any why?" asked Cat Noir

"I got an idea. I got the robot." said the Ninja

"No. Cat Noir destroy it quickly." said Ladybug

"On it. Cataclysm!" said Cat Noir. He charged at the robot. The robot tried to attack Cat Noir. He dodged the attack. Then touched the robot destroying it.

In the plane with Mcfist and Viceroy.

"How did it loss so quickly?" asked McFist

"I don't know." said Viceroy.

Back with the Ninja, Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Now we have to save Alya before she reaches the circle of darkness." said Ladybug

They started to head towards Pharaoh. "You will not stop me from bringing Nefertiti back. I'll finish you off. Anubis, bring me mummies!" said Pharaoh. He then fired eye beams at them. They were able to dodge the beams. Ladybug wrapped Pharaoh up in her yo-yo as Cat Noir headed to get Alya as the Ninja went for the pendant. "Horus, give me your wings!" Then Paraoh started to fly up into the air with Ladybug being pulled along. Soon Ladybug was able to get on Pharaoh back and break of the pendant off.

"The pendant that is where the Akuma is." said Ladybug

Both the Ninja and Cat Noir went after it. As did Ladybug once she landed but Pharaoh got there first. "Sekhmet, give me your strength!" He slapped his hands together and sent out a shock wave that sent the Ninja, Ladybug and Cat Noir flying back. They were soon surrounded by mummies. Pharaoh pick the pendant up. "It's over." Alya cried out for help. "Ra, god of the sun, accept this humble offering and return the princess to me!"

"Lucky Charm!" Then an Ladybug costume appeared. "A Ladybug outfit."

"That's our last hope." said Cat Noir

Then Ladybug got an idea. "This offering isn't good enough for Nefertiti."

"Hey, thanks a lot." said Alya

"Too late, Ladybug, the ritual has begun." said Pharaoh

"Set Alya free and sacrifice me instead. Wouldn't that be the sweetest revenge 5000 years later. After all I'm the one that kept Nefertiti from you all these years." said Ladybug

"It's true that you'd make a much more precious offering than this mortal." He held his hand out and Ladybug took it. "Horus, give me wings!" He flew Ladybug up to where Alya was. He pushed Alya of the beam and put Ladybug on there. Hawk Moth told Pharaoh to take her miraculous. Ladybug told him he win and was able to take the pendant and tossed some earing to distract him. Once Pharaoh got them he relived they were fake. Then Ladybug destroyed the pendent. The beam disappeared and Ladybug got back to the ground.

Then she opened up her yo-yo. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilise!" She the caught the akuma with her yo-yo. "Gotcha! Bye-bye, little butterfly." Ladybug said as she released the akuma. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Then everything started to be repaired. As Pharaoh returned back to normal. As the place was being repaired the robot that was attacking before was also repaired as well. It started to attack again.

"Why did the robot get fixed?" asked Cat Noir

"I don't know. But we don't got time for it."

On the plane with McFist and Viceroy. They got an alert that the robot was active.

"How is back together? Wasn't it destroyed?" asked McFist

"It was. This doesn't makes scenes." said Viceroy

With the Ninja, Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Don't worry about the robot he's mine." said the Ninja as he pulled out his sword. He started to charge at the robot. The robot tried to punch the Ninja. He was able to dodge it and sliced it hand off. Even thought hand was sliced of it was about to fire an energy blast. The Ninja quickly sliced off one of its legs. The robot fell down and fired up into the sky. Then the Ninja stabbed his sword into it chest. This shut down the robot. As this battle happened Alya asked Ladybugs a few questions before she and Cat Noir had to leave. Alya then saw the Ninja and wanted to get an interview with him.

"Ninja how long have you been doing this?" asked Ayla

"Forever 800 years."

"What?"

"Well I got to go. Smoke Bomb!" Smoke appeared then when the smoke was gone so was the Ninja.

With Hawk Moth.

"I don't know who sent the robot but no one will interfere with me getting the miraculous." said Hawk Moth

With McFist and Viceroy

"NOOOO!" screamed McFist

"Don't worry. After all we know where the Ninja is now." said Viceroy

"Ninja one day you will pay."

Later that night with Marinette and Tikki.

"I don't get it. I know I'm not 5000 years old. So who exactly was that Ladybug in the papyrus?" asked Marinette

"It's like the Ninja said it was a different Ladybug."

"So that wasn't you on the papyrus?"

"What do you think?"

"You don't look 5000 years old."

Tikki soon told Marinette she was much older then that and that she watched over every Ladybug. This made Marinette a little down because she felt like she was the worst Ladybug. But Tikki quickly cheered her up. "But I do have to ask how did the Ninja find out that you were a different Ladybug then the one on the papyrus?"

"Well Alya told me he said he has been around for more then 800 years."

"That's why he knew. He must be the latest Ninja just like you the latest Ladybug."


	9. Chapter 9

It was average day in Paris if you count mechanical wolves with chainsaw arms terrorizing the people. Then the Ninja showed at the scene.

"I'm in a hurry right now. So there will be no witty banter today." said the Ninja as he took out his sword and charged at them. It didn't take the Ninja long to destroy the robots.

He left and started to head to school. He noticed a villain was attacking. And Ladybug and Cat Noir was heading out towards it. The Ninja quickly joined them. Once they got there they noticed it was Mr. Pidgeon.

"Why did he get akumatized again?" asked Ladybug

"Well it's not like some can't get akumatized after you save them. I had to destank several people more then once." said the Ninja

They were able to stop Mr. Pidgeon fast and get his akuma and repaired the damage.

The next day at school.

Alya thought Chloe was ladybug and tried to get proof it. She was in the principal. He noticed there wasn't really a crime after all nothing was stolen. But Chloe still made a big deal. To satisfy her he just decided to give Alya one hour of detention. But Chole wouldn't have it she was about to call her father this caused him to give in and suspended her for one week. Marinette snuck into class. She disrupted class twice and because of this she was sent to the principal's office. Once Marinette got in there Lady Wi-Fi on screens she had the principal confess to unjust when he suspended Alya. The teacher had the kids go back home for safety. Both Adrien and Randy found places to hide. Marinette, Adrien and Randy transformed into Ladybug, Cat Noir and the Ninja. Cat Noir was the first to get to the building across from where Chloe lives. Thanks to his staff. He saw Chole in a Ladybug outfit. This shocked Cat Noir.

"What? This can't be?" Cat Noir said in shock

"Who's being sneaky now?" asked Ladybug. This surprised Cat Noir.

"You didn't actually believe she's the real Ladybug." said Ladybug

"By the looks of it she's just a fan." said the Ninja as he looked through binoculars. This surprised Cat Noir again.

"I guess your right." said Cat Noir

They kept watch until they saw Lady Wi-Fi got there. They started to head in.

"Hey, who are you?" said Lady Wi-Fi confused a bit. Then she relived they were the real ones. "But I thought you were Ladybug."

"Sorry to bust your news story. Next time double-check your facts." said Cat Noir

"You'll be sorry." She swiped on her phone and Chloe was freed and fell on the floor.

"Alya?" asked Ladybug

"Alya's been disconnected. I'm Lady Wi-Fi. Newsflash. Ladybug, let's find out who you really are." She swiped her phone then stuff started to fire out of it. Ladybug was able to dodge them.

"We got to get out of here." Ladybug, Cat Noir and the Ninja left the room and headed for the stairs. Wi-Fi started to follow them.

"So what's the plan?" asked Cat Noir

"It looks like her powers come from her phone." said the Ninja

"Right. so we are heading to the basement where there isn't any service." said Ladybug

"I see. No service, no power." said Cat Noir

But after awhile Lady Wi-Fi stopped following them. "Get ready!"

"What do you do when you're not Ladybug?"

"Not now Cat Noir. We are busy at the moment." said the Ninja

They heard a door open. "She went back into the hotel." said Ladybug. As they went up they noticed all the doors were locked.

"Come on Ladybug you realize we might know each other in real life?" said Cat Noir

"I doubt it."

They then found only one door was unlocked. "This is the only door unlocked. It has to be a trap." said the Ninja. Ladybug kicked the door opened as they were ready to get ambushed. They noticed the room was empty except there were cell phones on the tables.

"So much for the trap."

"Where is she hiding? And what's with all these phones?" asked Ladybug as they walked into through the room. The Lady Wi-Fi came out of one of the phones and started to attack them. They were all able to dodge the attacks. Cat Noir got Lady Wi-Fi's attention so Ladybug and the Ninja could grabbed Lady Wi-Fi's arms with there yo-yo and scarf. Then Lady Wi-Fi disappeared.

"You can't get me." said Lady Wi-Fi

"Well that explains phones. But that can be fixed." said the Ninja. Then the Ninja and Ladybud started to destroy the phones. Ladybug followed Lady Wi-Fi into the kitchen. Lady Wi-Fi quickly locked the door so the Ninja and Cat Noir wouldn't help her. Both the Ninja and Cat Noir found there own ways into there. Cat Noir used the service. The Ninja used the vents.

Lady Wi-Fi had Ladybug pinned to the wall. She was going to take Ladybugs mask off but she was hit with an electric shock.

"Ninja Electro Ball." said the Ninja who was behind Lady Wi-Fi after tossing one of his electro balls at her back. She got the ball off from her back as Cat Noir showed up.

"You're out of minutes, Lady Wi-Fi." said Cat Noir. Lady Wi-Fi thought they both got here at the same time.

"How romantic. Tomcat's come to save his lovebug. With the help of ninjaboy." said Lady Wi-Fi

"I'm not Cat Noir's lovebug." said Ladybug

"We'll get back to that later." said Cat Noir. Lady Wi-Fi attacked them. Cat Noir was locked in the freezer and the Ninja was trapped in a closet.

Lady Wi-Fi walked over to Ladybug and tried to unmask her but it wouldn't come off. "Why won't it come off?" asked Lady Wi-Fi

"Because its magic." said Ladybug

"What am I going to do?" Then Hawk Moth told Lady Wi-Fi to make Ladybug use her lucky charm. "The Ninja might be alright. However If you don't save Cat Noir fast your boyfriend then he'll soon slush." Lady Wi-Fi started to laugh as she let Ladybug go. "Good luck with your cat-popsicle. I have other news to cover." Then she disappear. Ladybug tried to get Cat Noir out first.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug got a box. She quickly figured out it went into the microwave. It send out waves that unlocked the door to the fridge as the Ninja got back into the kitchen through the vents again. They huddled up and came up with a plain. Cat Noir blocked the camera that Lady Wi-Fi left. Then Ninja used vents and Cat Noir used the service elevator. Cat Noir was soon attacked by Lady Wi-Fi once he got out of the service elevator. Cat Noir soon made it to the stairs. Then the Ninja attacked Lady Wi-Fi but she disappeared. Lady Wi-Fi was able to catch up with Cat Noir. Before he could destroy the Wi-Fi tower on top of the building. She was able to hold off Cat Noir from the tower till the Ninja showed up and was able to distract Lady Wi-Fi enough to destroy the Wi-Fi tower with his cataclysm! With the tower destroy Ladybug was freed from the kitchen. She then raced to the roof. Both Cat Noir and the Ninja worked together in order to get Lady Wi-Fi's phone. Lady Wi-Fi couldn't hold them both off and lost her phone to the Ninja. Once Ladybug was there the Ninja destroyed the phone. The akuma was then released. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilie!" Then Ladybug caught the akuma. "Gotcha!" Then she let a white butterfly go. "Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculus Ladybug." Then all the damage was repaired and Alya was returned to normal.

"Pound it." said the Ninja, Ladybug and Cat Noir

Then Alya noticed them. "The Ninja, Landbug and Cat Noir! Can I get a quick interview? I'll grab my phone" said Alya in excitement.

"We got a go." Cat Noir whispered to Ladybug.

They left leaving the Ninja with Alya. "Why am I not surprised." said Alya

But after a bit the Ninja had to go as well.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a nice day as school started everyone was in there seats as the teacher walked in.

"Okay before we start we got a new student in are class." said Miss Bustier

Then a girl with dark purple hair with light purple strands in it. She was wearing a yellow dress, black and white stipe shocks and blue shoes. "Hello, I'm Theresa Flowler." said Theresa

"Theresa!" said Randy in surprise

Theresa heard this and looked who called her name. "Randy you're here as well."

"Well its nice to see you know at lest one person. Why don't you take the spot behind him." said Miss Bustier

Theresa walked up and took a seat. Class went on like normal. Then during science class Nathaniel got in trouble by drawing during class. He was sent to the principal's office. As Nathaniel left he tripped on a bag and dropped his sketch book. Chloe picked it up and started to look at it.

"Look Sabrina, it's him as a superhero. Look who he is saving it's Marinette. He's totally crushing on you Marinette." said Chloe as she showed Sabrina.

"Give me that." said Nathaniel as he took the book from Chloe.

"Enough, Nathaniel, go!" said the Teacher

Nathaniel then left the room. Then soon the teacher started to divide the students into groups. Nino, Adrien and Alya where a group. Another group was Chloe, Sabrina and Marinette. Marinette was not happy to hear this. But it was only Chloe that complained to the teacher. The teacher told her to deal with it. Randy was in a group with Max and Kim.

Later at the Library every one were getting books to do there group science project. There was a argument between Chloe and Sabrina. Then Beret stared to rain on to Chloe. Then a huge hairdryer appeared. Chloe started to runaway. But the hairdryer started to chase after Chloe. Randy notice this and found a place to hide and put on the ninja mask.

"Smoke bomb." said the Ninja as he appeared from the smoke. "Wow. You don't see this everyday." The Ninja pulled out his sword. Just as Ladybug and Cat Noir appeared. The Ninja sliced the hairdryer. Ladybug noticed the Evillustrator up on the second level. They jumped up but as the charged at him and a glass wall appeared in front of them. They ran into it. And the Evillustrator got away.

"Where did he go?" asked Ladybug

"I don't know but he sure illustrates his point." said Cat Noir

"I a have a feeling he'll be back." said the Ninja

Later at Chloe's apartment.

"Chloe, this Evillustrator, he's targeting you specifically. Any idea why?" asked Cat Noir

"No, everyone adores me." said Chloe

"Yeah, because you're so adorable." said Ladybug sarcastically

"In her fantasy." said the Ninja. Chloe not really hearing him more focused on the fact that Ladybug called her adorable.

"Yay! Ladybug said I'm adorable. I totally need a picture of us together." said Chloe as she got up and took a selfey with Ladybug who was not really up for it

"Wow! Someone doesn't know sarcasm."

"That was unpleasant." said Ladybug in a low voice as the pic was done and she moved.

"I look great, but your smile's wonky. Let's take another." said Chloe. Ladybug groaned as Chloe took another photo of them.

"Sorry, I'm a little camera shy."

"Looks like someone got a fan." said Cat Noir

"Yeah, great!"

"What's wrong with that? Isn't it great you have fans. After all I have tons of fans." said the Ninja

Then Ladybug noticed one of Nathaniel's drawings and the modifications Chloe did. "I'm over this. I'm leaving." Ladybug started to leave.

"And what if the Evillustrator attacks her again?" asked Cat Noir

"Then you two stay. Later."

"What do you mean, later?"

"Ladybug, a ninja must never endanger the innocent. But they must always defend the defenseless." said the Ninja

"I'm not a ninja. If you two want to protect her, so you can do it without me. So later!" said Ladybug. Then she started to swing away

Soon Ladybug got back home and detransform. Marinette tossed he bag onto her bed. Tikki cried in pain. And then flew out. "Hey!" said Tikkki

"Sorry, Tikki, Chloe just fires up this little red bug." said Marinette still a little aggravated

"Well, simmer down. The Ninja has a point even if he said ninja it also goes for heroes as well.

"You're right, Tikki. Its just hard to keep my cool around her, especially in school. Wait Sabrina! The project." Marinette ran over to her phone and saw that Sabrina called her several dozen times.

"Looks like you have a new BFF."

Then Tikki quickly went into Marinette's bag. Then the Evillustrator erased Marinette and walked in. "It's you. From the library. Why at you here?"

"I wanted to see you." said Evillustrator

"Okay. But why did you attack Chloe?"

"Because Chloe is cruel and selfish."

"I can't argue with that. Are you going to hurt me?"

"You? You're Marinette. You're beautiful, sweet and perfect. I could never hurt you."

This started to embarrassed Marinette. "Wow, that's very... flattering... Thank you."

"I just came to ask you. It's my birthday today and... would you like to come to my party."

"Oh... actually... It's not really the best night. See I've got a presentation to work on and I have to call my friend so we can meet and..."

"Please. It'll just be you and me." The Evillustrator then gave Marinette a drawing of her.

"Oh, my gosh. That's me."

"You like it?"

"I love it." Marinette said in hesitation. "So much that I'll be at your party. On one condition."

"Anything for you."

"You can't hurt Chloe anymore. I can't bear violence."

"For you, and only you. Meet me next to the Notre-Dame at sunset." Then the Evillustrator drew himself a jetpack and flew out the window.

Marrinet let out a sigh as she took a seat on her bed. Then Tikki flew out of Marinette's bag. "What are you thinking, Marinette?" asked Tikki

"I'm thinking poor Nathaniel has a crush on me, and his alter ego, the Evillustrator, is going to be crushed by us. But how is Ladybug going to participate in crushing this crush when you're going on a date with him as Marinette?"

"We are going to need to count on the Ninja and Cat Noir to crash the party."

Back at Chloe's apartment.

"Sabrina is so selfish making me do this project myself. My brain hurts." said Chloe. Then she got an idea. She went up to the Ninja and Cat Noir. "Cat Noir, Ninja, are you two any good at particle physics?"

"Oh this cat's got particle physics in the bag." said Cat Noir

"I'm not great but I get some of it." said the Ninja

"Great." said Chloe. She the grabbed there arms and pulled them over. She placed the on the couch. She then handed the a folder. Then she hopped onto a chair and started to read a magazine. "Now, make it sound purr-fect for my presentation. See what I did? I made a cat joke. I can be funny." The Ninja got up and tossed the folder back at Chloe. "What do you think your doing?"

"Look we are here to protect you. Not do your homework."

"But you will be protecting me. You will be protecting me from having to do it."

"Let me offer you some advice wither you use it is up to you. The tiger who refuses to get his paws wet catches no fish."

"I don't want fish, I want my homework done."

"Well here this, smoke bomb." Then the Ninja was gone. But the Ninja was still in the apartment hiding in the shadows and was unable to be seen. 'Wow I quoted the nomicon twice today who would have thought it. Hopefully this happens a lot.' thought the Ninja

Then Cat Noir's staff started to ring. He went outside onto the balcony. "You can't just fly off and then make cat calls, Ladybug." said Cat Noir

"I'm sorry about that wasn't cool, but you and the Ninja can leave Chloe. I just found out that this girl needs protection." said Ladybug on the staff phone. Then a picture of Marinette. "This is Marinette really cute isn't she. The Evillustrator is in love with her. He said he won't harm Chloe if Marinette comes to his party. While he's distracted, we'll take him down."

"Just so you know the Ninja left just a few minutes ago."

"Then you go on ahead. I go and look the Ninja. We need a way to communicate with the Ninja like we are doing."

"I might be able to get him a burn phone."

"Okay, lets do that later. But for now you think you can handle this on your own for now?" Ladybug was relived that she could make a excuse to why she wouldn't be there.

"Of course I can." Then Cat Noir left.

With Theresa and here group that has Rose and Alix.

"Hey what happened at the library. This been happening lately." said Alix

"It's okay. To be honest where I come from. People change into monster all the time. Not to menschen the robot attacks." said Theresa

"Wait! So stuff like this happened where you are from?" asked Rose

"Yeah! And if it wasn't for the Ninja who knows what would happen." Theresa pulled out her phone and showed them a video of the Ninja fighting a giant robot back in Norrisville.

"The Ninja!" said Alix and Rose in surprise

"Why are you acting so shocked?"

"Because that is one of the heroes that protect us. Along with Ladybug and Cat Noir." said Alix

"Really. Well come to think of it. After that battle at the end of last school year. There haven't been anymore monster and robot attacks."

"He probable figure it was all over and went to see if anyone else needed help." said Rose

"And what if this Ladybug and Cat Noir are students of his."

"Or they could be alias he meet along his journey." said Rose

Later with Marinette she was able to act in front Cat Noir. Then once the time come Marinette got to where the Evillustrator was at. The Evillustrator was acting romantically in order to impress Marinette. But Marinette betrayed him and soon she and Cat Noir were trapped in a glass dome as the Evillustrator left to attack Chloe as the ship that Marinette and Cat Noir were trapped on boat as it started to sink.

At Chloe's apartment she was practicing her acting in order to get out of doing her homework. There was a knock at the door. Chole went to answer it. But then the door disappeared and reveled that it was the Evillustrator at the door. Chloe got scared and ran for it. Chloe fond a place to hide.

The Evillustrator started to walk in. "Chloe, where are you?" asked the Evillustrator

"Smoke bomb!" said the Ninja as a smoke cloud appeared in front of the Evillustrator and out of it was the Ninja.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you." said the Ninja as he pulled out his sword

Then Ladybug and Cat Noir showed up behind the Evillustrator. He turned around and saw them.

"Wait! How did the Ninja got here already?" asked Cat Noir

"I never left. I just used the power of stealth." said the Ninja

"Well that explains where the Ninja went to." said Ladybug

"In the comics this would be the final showdown. The thing is if the three of you knew her, you wouldn't bother to saving her. She is the real baddy." said the Evillustrator

"It's not true. Everybody adores me." said Chloe

Then the Evillustrator then drew four punching gloves that started headed towards them and Chloe. The Ninja and Ladybug were able to dodge them but Cat Noir got hit. The Ninja tossed a Ninja ring and Ladybug tossed her yo-yo to stop the fourth glove from hitting Chloe. The Ninja attacked the Evillustator with his sword but the Evillustator drew a wall to block it. But then the Evillustator drew a saw blade and it headed towards Ladybug. Ladybug used her yo-yo to block the saw blade. It bounced of the yo-yo and headed towards Chloe. But she was saved by Cat Noir by him tossing his staff. Cat Noir grabbed his staff and split in half and tossed one at the evillustrator. But he dodged it and it destroyed a light.

"He can't draw in the dark." said Ladybug

"Got it. Cataclysm!" said Cat Noir. He headed for the light switch. But the Evillustrator erased the light switch and Car Noir just destroyed the wall.

"Here kitty a ball and chain to play with." said the Eillustator

"Hey!"

"Sadly, those who get in my way get erased." The Evillustrator started to erase the floor. Soon Cat Noir was hang on the edge. As Ladybug and then Ninja moved back to where they were still standing on the floor. Hawk Moth told Evillustrator to get Cat Noir's miraculous. "Before you go, you have something I want."

"Ladybug, Ninja, this cat doesn't have nine lives."

"Lucky charm!" said Ladybug as a bouncy ball appeared. "A bouncy ball?"

"You think you can stop me with that." said the Evillustartor

"I think we could. I defeated a monster with a bouquet of flowers once." said the Ninja

"How do you defeat a monster with flowers?" asked Ladybug

"I'll tell you later. You can Cat Noir at on a timer now."

"Oh right." Then Ladybug looked around and figured it out. She tossed the bouncy ball and it destroyed all the lights.

"Ninja scarf grab." the Ninja tossed his scarf and grabbed the Evillustrator's arm and pulled it causing him to drop his pen. Then Ladybug hit the pen with her yo-yo. The Akuma came out of the pen. The ball and chain disappeared from Cat Noir's leg. Cat Noir pulled himself back up.

"No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma." Ladybug opened her yo-yo. "Time to de-evilise!" She then caught the Akuma with her yo-yo. "Gotcha! Bye-bye, little butterfly." She released the Akuma. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug tossed up the bouncy ball. Then red butterflies started to repair all the damage that has happened.

"Where am I?" asked Nathalie

"Pound it!" said the Ninja, Ladybug and Cat Noir as the fist bumped.

The next day at school Alya was interviewing Chloe about what happen yesterday with the Ninja, Ladybug and Cat Noir.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Parents Career Day Marinette's dad was talking how it was to be a baker. Adrien was feeling down because his father wasn't coming. Marinette started pass out some croissants that was baked fresh this morning. As she was she tripped over something from Chloe's bag that fell to the floor.

"Is there a day where you not trip over something?" asked Chloe in a sort of mean tone.

Marinette didn't wanted to counter that. She just started to pick up the croissants. It was then Sabrina's dad turn.

Officer Roger walked up in front of class. "I have been a police officer for 15 years, and I believe that everyone is innocent until proven guilty."

"My bracelet, it's gone! I had it a second ago. You, you must have stole it." said Chloe accusing Marrinette

"What are you talking about?" asked Marinette

"You tripped on my bag so you could steal my bracelet. You're a policeman, arrest her."

"My daughter is not a thief." said Marinette's dad angrily

Then Officer Roger blow his whistle. "Hold on, Miss Bourgeois. We don't accuse without proof. Now everyone just calm down. Maybe you simply misplaced it. Or..." said Officer Roger

"You're calling me a liar. Daddy!" said Chloy

"Roger, I demand you search this girl." said the Mayor. Chloe let out a chuckle. But Officer Roger didn't move. The Mayor walked up to Roger. "Need I remind you that as mayor, I am your superior."

"But sir, it's against the law. I can't just go..." said Officer Roger

"Then your no longer a policemen. You're fired."

"But Mayor, you can't be serious. Over a missing bracelet?"

"This is my daughter bracelet. You're incompetent, and you're fired. Now get out!"

Roger left the school as both the mayor and Marinette's dad were arguing about the missing bracelet.

Roger went back to the car sad and mad to hear he was fired as well the reason why he was fired. Soon an akuma flew in and touched his whistle.

"Rogercop, I am Hawk Moth. This city need a true, ruthless, righter of wrongs and that is where you come in." Hawk Moth said inside Roger's head.

"Yes, sir." Roger and his car then started to change.

Back in the classroom the Mayor an Marinette's dad kept arguing. The teacher tried to get them to stop them.

"It probably just rolled out of her bag." said Marinette

"If I was her bracelet would get as far away from that brat as possible." said Alya

"Hey, Nino's been filming everything. We can see what really happened." They watched Ninio's video and saw that Sabrina was the last to hold the bracelet. Randy thought this was great because if this kept up it could go through the whole school day. "There you have it. Sabrina was holding it."

"Yes, but I gave it back straight after." said Sabrina

"Chloe, why don't you take a look in you BFF's bag."

"Are you saying I'm a thief?"

"No. Chloe's the one calling people thieves without proof. I'm just going by the video."

Sabrina groaned in a irritated tone and knocked over Nathaniel's draws from his hands. They saw that one of the drawing was of the bracelet. Chloe and the Mayor let out a gasp. "Yes, I did sketched the bracelet, but I didn't do anything else else." said Nathaniel

The Mayor tried to get the video but Nino refused to give it. As that went on Adrien he sneaked out. Then the Mayor headed for the principle's office. But the arguing continued until Rogercop barged into the room. "Where is the Mayor?" asked Rogercop

Some of the people seeing who entered the room. "Hello, may I help you?" asked the teacher

"Where is the Mayor?" Marinette sneaked out of the room as did Randy through the window. No one noticed them leave. As Randy fell from the second floor he quickly put on the ninja mask. Both Marinette and Adrien transformed. As Rogercop left the room he heard the Mayor yelling from the principle's office. Rogercop busted down the door. He was about to attack the Mayor but Rogercop was stopped by Ladybug's yo-yo. Rogercop stared to blast at Ladybug with his hand blasters. Ladybug was able to dodge the blasts and was able to hide. Chloe tried to talk to Rogercop but he was more focus on catching the Mayor. But when Rogercop left the school Ladybug tried to stop him but couldn't. He was about to fire at the Mayor but the Ninja was able to trip Rogercop with his scarf sending Rogercop to the ground. The blast Rogercop fired missed the Mayor and it the car. As Rogercop got Cat Noir showed up. "You are obstructing justice. You'll pay for this Ninja."

"Says the person who has a strange sense of justice." said the Ninja. Rogercop started to blats at the Ninja. The Ninja was able to dodge the blasts. As the Ninja kept Rogercop firing at him Cat Noir attacked Rogercop with his staff. But Rogercop grab the staff and tossed Cat Noir into a trash can.

"Listen, you're Sabrina dad and a good cop. Don't let the evil person who gave you these powers make an evil cop out of you." said Ladybug

"Don't listen to her. Take their Miraculuses! Their powers belong to me." said Hawk Moth in Rogercop's head.

"Justice must prevail in the streets of Paris." said Rogercop. He started to blast Ladybug but dodged. Ladybug jumped kick. But Rogercop grabbed her and tossed her over the school. The Ninja came in welding sais. But he was tossed to the side as well. "The mayor must pay for getting rid of his best police officer." His car then pulled up to him. Then Chloe then left the school and started to talk to Rogercop. After that she got into Rogercop's car. Rogercop got in the driver seat. Rogercop's car started to fly into the air. The Ninja, Cat Noir and Ladybug quickly got on. Rogercop soon noticed them in his rear view mirror. Rogercob hit the breaks hard sending the backside up a bit and sending Cat Noir flying off. Ladybug tossed her yo-yo to catch and pulled him back. Rogercop activated the auto-pilot and headed out.

"Thanks for the save." said Cat Noir. Then they notice Rogercop. "Did I thank you for the lift?" The three of them started to attack Rogercop. Rogercop was on defense. He then jumpped on the car causing it start spinning. The Ninja, Ladybug and Cat Noir started to run just to stay on top of the car. But Rogercop was stuck to the roof of the car. "Nice shoes. I could use a pair like that?" Then Rogercop had is hand out on a pass. Only Cat Noir was not hit and sent off the car.

"Grab onto me." said Ladybug as she tossed he yo-yo. Cat Noir tried to grab it. But Rogercop grabbed Cat Noir and pulled him out of reach of the yo-yo.

"What have you done?" Then Rogercop grabbed Cat Noir by his arm. He was about to take of Cat Noir's ring. Cat Noir acted quickly and sent his staff into the cars exhaust pipe. This cased a small explosion witch caused Rogercop to loss his grip on Cat Noir. Cat Noir grabbed his staff. He was about to hit the ground when Ladybug with Cat Noir upside down. "Well, hey. I'm head over heels to see you, milady." Cat Noir tried to go in for a kiss. But Ladybug just let go of the yo-yo sending Cat Noir to the ground.

"You're welcome. You owe me one" said Ladybug as she helped up Cat Noir

"Sure thing. But I'll take the credit for that." They could see that there was smoke coming out where the explosion happened. They started to follow Rogercop but his car was still to fast.

"There's no point running after him. He is way out of our reach now." Ladybug said as they stopped running

"At lest we know where he is heading." said the Ninja

"That's right he's after the Mayor." said Cat Noir

"So he'll be heading to city hall." said Ladybug

By the time the Ninja, Ladybug and Cat Noir got to City Hall there were cops standing out side of Mayor was already giving power over to Rogercop over the TV.

"The Ninja, Ladybug and Cat Noir are now outlaws. They must be hunted down and taken into custody immediately." said Rogercop

"That doesn't sound good." said the Ninja. Then the cops tried to get the Ninja, Ladybug and Cat Noir. But dodged them not wanting to hurt them. As they got away.

Later that night all of City Hall was crawling with cops.

"So now we're the nation's most wanted felons?" asked Cat Noir

"But we haven't done anything." said Ladybug

"You can't accuse someone without proof."

"Yeah. What the juice is he thinking. Well it's up to us to stop him." said the Ninja

They started to make a plan. Soon Cat Noir dropped down and started to distract the police on guard. As the Ninja and Ladybug found another way in. once they got into the room where Rogercop was the split up. But thanks to Chloe Ladybug's cover was blown.

"Ladybug, it's time for justice to prevail." said Rogercop. Then he started to blast at Ladybug but she spun her yo-yo around to block they blasts.

"You've got justice and revenge all mixed up. Lucky charm!" aid Ladybug. Then a oven mitt appeared. "A oven mitt. What do I do with this?"

Rogercop started to fire at Ladybug but she just made a run it. "Don't forget me. Ninja cold ball." said the Ninja reveling himself as he tossed a white ball at Rogercop's feet. Then the ground tuned all icy and slippery this caused Rogercop to slip and fall.

Outside with Cat Noir. He just finished knocking out the guards and started to head inside.

Rogercop started to get up as he fired at the Ninja and Ladfybug. They quickly took cover so not to get hit. Rogercop was getting closer to where they were hiding. Then Cat Noir made his way into the room. Rogercop was distracted enough so Ladybug and the Ninja could regroup with Cat Noir. Then Rogercop blew his whistle. "Get Ladybug, Cat Noir and the Ninja." said Rogercop. The Mayor and Chloe arms started to pull them towards Ladybug, Cat Noir and the Ninja. They able to dodge them and push them out of the room. They closed the door and locked it so they couldn't get back in. Rogercop started to fire at them again so they hide behind a model of the city.

"The akuma must be in the whistle." said Ladybug

"That is most likely. All we have to do is get to it." said the Ninja

"How?" asked Cat Noir. Then there was thud they looked up and then saw Rogercop. They scattered Rogercop mostly focusing on Ladybug and Cat Noir. The meet up behind some cover that Rogercop was blasting at the cover. "Whenever you're ready milady." Ladybug started to look around and started to get an idea.

"I have an idea, but I need something like... a ring." said Ladybug as she grabbed a belt.

"Will this work?" asked the Ninja as he pulled out one of his Ninja rings.

"No that's to small it has to be bigger." Then Rogercop's fist went through the cover that they were hiding behind they rushed to some new cover. "Where am I gonna get a ring." When Ladybug and the Ninja weren't looking Cat Noir quickly pulled out Chloe's bracelet and flicked it over to the side.

"Ladybug, over there." said Cat Noir pointed to the bracelet his flicked over there.

Ladybug then saw the bracelet. "That's Chloe's bracelet. Exactly what I need." Ladybug used her yo-yo you grab the bracelet and pulled it over to her. "Can you two hold off Rogercop till I get this ready."

"Sure thing whenever you're ready. Cataclysm!" Cat Noir ran out and slide under Rogercop as he touched the ground. He turned to the right but got hit by a blast from Rogercop cuffing him to a ladder.

The floor gave way causing Rogercop to be stuck in the floor. "Ninja glow balls." said the Ninja as he toss a few balls at Rogercop that landed in front of him. The balls started to glow because of this Rogercop was blind. So he started to fire blindly. Ladybug was able able toget his hand into the oven mitt contraption. Ladybug then took off Rogercop's whistle and crushed it under her foot. Then the akuma started to fly out.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma." said Ladybug as she opened her yo-yo. "Time to de-evilise!" She swung the yo-yo around and caught the akuma. "Gotcha! Bye-bye, little butterfly." Ladybug opened the yo-yo and a white butterfly flew out. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug tossed the oven mitt up into the sir and then it turned into red butterflies that started to repair all the damage and make it like before. Rogercop turned back to normal as well and was no longer in the floor.

Roger soon wake up after changing back. "What am I doing here?" Roger asked not remembering what happened.

"Pound it!" said the Ninja, Ladybug and Cat Noir as they fist bumped.

"As Rogercop would say. Justice has prevailed in the streets of Paris." said Cat Noir mimicking Rogercop's voice. Then his ring started to beep. "I'd stick around but then you'd see me without my mask and Ladybug wouldn't be able to resist me."

Ladybug let out a chuckle. "I doubt it, but I'll have to take your word for it." said Ladybug. Then Cat Noir left in a hurry.

"I guess you better head of as well. After all you have less time them him." said the Ninja

Ladybug looked at Chloe's bag and got an idea. "I will in a minute. I just need to do one thing first." Ladybug picked up bracelet and sticked it into her bag.

Hawk Moth was mad about this and was going to get rid of Ladybug, Cat Noir and the Ninja. Not to long later Roger picked up Chloe's bag. By then the Ninja was already left.

"I think this belongs to you, miss." said Roger as he gave Chloe back he bag.

"My bag." said Chloe. Then she started to go through it and she found her bracelet. "My bracelet. But... how?"

"Roger, you found the bracelet." said the Mayor

"Actually, it turns out it was in Chloe's bag all along. It must have fallen into a side-pocket when that girl tripped over it." said Roger

"Roger, I do apologize for being so accusatory and for firing you for no good reason." said the Mayor

"I think Officer Roger has proven his his worth. It would be wrong not to keep him on." said Ladybug

"Of course, Ladybug, you're absolutely right. And actually it's Lieutenant Roger now."

Roger was happy to hear this. "Thank you Mayor. I'm proud to be on the force and I vow to uphold my belief that everyone is innocent until proven guilty." said Roger

While no one notice Ladybug started to sneak out of there.


End file.
